Cetan Brakks
by Cetan Brakks
Summary: Cetan Brakks is a sci fi masterpiece about two bounty hunters looking for the ultimate bounty...
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"We're not sure sir…"  
  
"The Cetan must be found or your jobs is on the line, do you hear me?!"  
  
"Yes, sir…" 


	2. Chapter 2:

6 years later…  
  
  
  
As the Brakkis Salamander pulled into the docking bay, the security computers reluctantly agreed to the sentience coding sent out by the sleek ship.  
  
"Great job IG-88, with the security codes you sent no guards will come near our ship!"  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now I'm going to need you to stay here to make sure nothing goes wrong, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir I will remain…"  
  
"Good, I will be back in 0200 hours."  
  
"…but I was in question…"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"…what is the nature of our visit, here?"  
  
"I'm here to pay some homage to an old friend"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
The several ton durasteel body of the rebuilt assassin droid was indeed a magnificent sight. Although totaled by Boba Fett years before, IG-88's remains were found in some rubble outside cloud city after it had been ravaged by its owner Lando Calrissian 2 years after the destruction of the final Death Star.  
  
Cetan silently crept into the mansion of one of his original designers…Olden Sawreg.  
  
On the barren planet of Peridons Folly the creator of the Cetan Project lay sound asleep.  
  
Next to his enormous money safe laid a security droid connected to the wall. Cetan presumed he would have to destroy it but, remembered then that it also contained the sentience programming from the codes that IG-88 had sent in earlier.  
  
As he went closer to the bed Olden suddenly awoke from a strange dream. As he opened his eyes he saw a nightmare come true, the Cetan alive and in his apartments! Before he could grab the blaster rifle he had beside his bed, it was too late. He was killed instantly by a laser blast to the heart.  
  
After an hour of looting the mansion Cetan returned to his ship and took off… 


	3. Chapter 3:

In the cramped living quarters which Cetan and IG-88 called home they waited for their next job. Suddenly the holoprojector in the corner sputtered to life.  
  
"Cetan, do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear. Who is it?"  
  
"Crelygran Morin the Calamari at your service…"  
  
"Actually I'm at your service, Morin, if the price is right."  
  
"…That's good to know…but down to business, I want you to bump off a dear friend of mine…  
  
"Wait a minute…dear friend? Doesn't sound like he's too dear to you."  
  
"…well he is very sick and…"  
  
"Ah…a sick job aye? I get these all the time…who is he?  
  
Cetan takes a sip of the drink that he just took out of his cooling module.  
  
"He's a very important man…his name is Governor Olin Garne.  
  
"ppfffsstt" Cetan's drink flies in all directions from his mouth. "You mean to tell me that you want me to kill Olin Garne governor of Coruscant?! Oh, you better have a lot of money in your pockets if you expect me to do that!" Cetan says as he takes another drink from the bottle.  
  
"Yes, umm…will 350,000 wupi suffice?"  
  
"ppfffsstt" Again Cetan's drink flies from his mouth.  
  
"Will you take it?"  
  
Catching his breath "Yes!" 


	4. Chapter 4:

Coruscant, the bustling city planet. Home of the republic…home of Olin Garne, the next target.  
  
"IG-88?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I'm going to definitely need you for this one. When we leave the ship I need you to activate the stealth defense system."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The Brakiss Salamander approached slowly to the planet, then was coded by the planets security system.  
  
"State your business."  
  
"Visiting."  
  
"State landing code."  
  
"1025840"  
  
"IMPERIAL CODE, ALERT, IMPERIAL CODE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! IMPERIAL CODE, ALERT, IMPERIAL CODE!"  
  
"Crap!! IG-88 shut that computer down now!"  
  
"Yes, sir…computer is shut down but security forces are still active and are coming our way!"  
  
"Put the ship on autopilot and get in the gun turret! Now!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Cetan and IG-88 get into the duel gun turret system and start firing on the opposing forces.  
  
"Seven bogeys coming our way and fast…they've armed their weapons systems! Lets mow them down!"  
  
"Activating super laser systems…super laser system online."  
  
For the next thirty seconds an amazingly fast dogfight took place, victory for Cetan and his droid companion. After getting out of the gun turrets they turned off the autopilot and realized they were already in Coruscant's atmosphere…  
  
  
  
…Now inside the royal docking bay the two bounty hunters slipped out of the Brakkis Salamander and actvated the stealth defenses… 


	5. Chapter 5:

"Lets go!"  
  
After a few minutes Cetan and IG-88 crept slowly and silently into the mansion of Olin Garne. IG-88 was a mass of weapons components. Cetan on the other hand was a living, breathing creature, although fused with some mechanical technology Cetan was very much alive.  
  
"Now you take the front entrance, I'll take the side door. Spare what live you can and do not kill the governor unless he poses a threat towards you, alright?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
IG-88 went out in the open hoping to draw attention from all of the nearby guard so he could render them unconscious, while Cetan went to the side door. Opening the door Cetan noticed that there was no one in the room.  
  
"IG-88, leave one of them conscious! Garne isn't here!  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
After a couple of minutes there was one guard left, and he was under intense questioning.  
  
"What is your name and rank?"  
  
"Gu…guard Payce Bero…"  
  
"Where is Olin Garne?"  
  
When that question was finished the guard cleared his throat, and spoke in a more serious voice.  
  
"I…I'm not telling you…you Imperial scum."  
  
"We're scum, yes, I'll give you that, but we are definitely not imperial. IG-88, give him some gas."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Out of a hole in the side of IG-88 sprayed a dark purple gas…truth gas.  
  
"Now, tell us the location of Governor Olin Garne."  
  
"All personnel of importance were notified and, taken to Safety Outpost when a security computer received an imperial code from unauthorized civilian craft."  
  
"We are bounty hunters not imperials…but thank you. Now where is Safety Outpost?"  
  
"In the old Jabba the Hutt's fortress."  
  
"Thank you, but by now you have memorized who we are and know too much so you must now die…goodbye."  
  
A very accurate laser blast from IG-88's left arm popped the guard's head. Leaving all of the unconscious and dead guards behind Cetan quizzically noted:  
  
"That guard knew a bit much didn't he…what a pity another good mind wasted." 


	6. Chapter 6:

On the desolate planet of Tatooine the Brakkis Salamander landed on the outskirts near the old palace. Cetan and IG-88 go to an outpost one mile away from the palace to talk about their plan…  
  
"IG-88, I don't know what to expect when we get there so be on your guard."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You are going to have to cover me, I will go first. My electrobinoculars didn't pick up any life outside of the palace so we'll probably just go inside."  
  
After that conversation, Cetan and IG-88 rented a land speeder and went directly to the palace. When they got there the door would not open, so IG- 88 blew it down with a couple of grenades. Inside they found nothing so both of them concluded that the royals must be in the basement level. Farther and farther they went finding nothing but rubble.  
  
"It seems that they have left, sir."  
  
"Or they were never here. Look around for any signs of life."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
After a few minutes IG-88 finds something interesting.  
  
"Cetan, come here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at those tracks, sir.'  
  
"Yeah, womp rats, so what?"  
  
"Not those the ones beside them."  
  
"What the heck?! RANCOR?!"  
  
Behind them they hear a loud roar… 


	7. Chapter 7:

The rancor was huge although not full grown, still a very formidable opponent.  
  
"IG-88, get your grenade launchers online!"  
  
"Sir, with my calculations he is not totally rancor."  
  
"I'm listening, but we don't have much time for chit chat."  
  
"It's actually a hybrid of rancor and krayt dragon, therefore my grenades will not penetrate its hide."  
  
"Great that's perfect news! Just what I wanted to hear…wait a second! That is good news! IG-88, scan the creature for antenna in its mouth!  
  
"…Yes, I see it in the mid-section of its throat."  
  
After that was said the superior intellect of the krayt dragon set it and the creature starts to charge.  
  
"OH, CRAP! START SHOOTING!!!"  
  
With that the creature closed its mouth and charged, slamming full force into IG-88 scrambling its processors momentarily. When the droid got up he was hit even harder and slammed into the wall. IG-88 ceased function.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
When the hybrid heard that he ran up to Cetan and picked him up. As Cetan was drawn closer to the creatures mouth its head exploded from a strong laser blast to the back of the neck from IG-88's right arm.  
  
"Thank you so much IG-88."  
  
"Glad to be of ser…ser…"  
  
IG-88's computers then shut down."  
  
"Well, back to the ship."  
  
Cetan went to the ship to get a hoverlift and came back to nothing.  
  
"IG-88?! Where are you?!"  
  
Cetan was then knocked unconscious by some unknown force." 


End file.
